1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shift manipulating device for an automatic transmission, which is usable for a shift lever for shift to a desired operating position among respective operating positions such as running, stoppage, parking or the like in an automobile loaded with an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 192852/1999 discloses an invention of a shift manipulating device of this type for an automatic transmission in the prior art. The shift manipulating device is actuated by the swinging manipulation of a shift lever, and is provided with an A/T switch, which serves to transmit to a transmission side an electric signal corresponding to a desired operating position, and an electrically driven type actuator for drivingly separating an engaging pin, which inhibits movements of a shift lever, from an engaging groove on a detent plate.
The lever in the shift manipulating device transmits thereto movements of an actuator via a linkage. Also, the lever mounts a holder on its base end and arranges the holder in engagement with a movable board. First perturbing members composed of a plurality of springs and a plurality of steel balls are arranged between the movable board and the casing to hold the lever in respective positions. Second perturbing members composed of a plurality of springs and a plurality of steel balls are arranged between the movable board and the holder to hold the lever in the auto-mode and the manual mode.
Also, the shift lever device is provided with two switches, which consists of an A/T switch and a MAN mode switchover switch. The A/T switch is provided with respective switches, which are set to act in respective positions upon movement of the movable board.
However, since the actuator of the above-mentioned prior shift manipulating device drives an engaging pin, which inhibits movements of the lever, via a linkage and a lock plate, it is necessary to enlarge a distance, over which the lever and the linkage move, and so such distance of movement is enlarged by making the lever swing about a lower end of the casing. Therefore, there is caused a problem that the shift lever device is made large-sized as a whole. Since the shift lever device is arranged in a manner to prevent movements of the actuator via the substantially L-shaped linkage and the lock plate, there is caused a problem that the linkage and the lock plate occupy an interior of the device to make the shift lever device large-sized as a whole.